


You Bet!

by Rayray262



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayray262/pseuds/Rayray262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot: The guild decides to make a bet on when their favorite fiery dragon slayer and his celestial mage best friend would finally take the hint and declare their love for each other. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Bet!

The guild went silent as they watched Natsu and Lucy head out for a small job in Hargeon. Cana quickly turned around and slammed her mug of beer on bar. "I'm throwin' another thousand in the pot. There is no way even those two dense idiots aren't going to get together soon."

Mira's laugh tinkled softly. "Of course. Have you seen any new developments in the cards?" She smiled at Cana brightly, hoping for good news. 

"Not yet, but I've got a good feeling." Cana smirked mischievously at the white haired take-over mage. "Besides, they have been spending a lot more time together so I'm hoping they both wise up so I can win that pot! Maybe we can give them a little push in the right direction..."

"No, Cana! We agreed no meddling."

"Oh come on, Mira! You meddle all the time! You even started this damn bet!"

"Except I'm not actually a part of the bet, so I can do whatever I please!" Mira whirled around quickly to see Master Makarov now sitting on the bar.

"Mira's right, Cana. No meddling! Especially because if you get involved you will throw off my timeline!" Cana and Mira groaned. Everyone in the guild was in on the bet, and the pot had been raised to almost 100,000 jewel. Everyone was hoping Natsu and Lucy would declare their undying love for each other soon, because most of them had gotten tired of their awkward interactions that usually ended with Lucy blushing heavily and Happy screaming out, "You liiiikkkkeeee him!" Anyone could see that they belonged together, except for the two of them, it seemed. 

Cana grinned to herself. She didn't care one whit that meddling wasn't permitted, she was going to go ahead and fix this race anyways. 

All it would take was a quick view into the cards.

_______________________________________________________________________

Cana waited until Natsu and Lucy returned to set her plan into motion. When the two of them walked in, she immediately called Lucy over, ignoring Lucy's uncomfortable demeanor and Natsu's wide grin. She had remembered earlier that day Lucy's reaction when Cana had told her she would have a fateful encounter, and she now intended to replicate the situation, and make Lucy realize she was in love with the dumb dragon boy. 

"Oi! Lucy, I was reading my cards and I saw some very interesting things in them about your future!" She smiled at Lucy, who for her part looked frightened at what she was going to say.

"They said you were going to find out who your soulmate is today." Lucy squeaked a little and Cana lifted her brow in response. 

"Who do you think he is?" Lucy whispered quietly back. 

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it could be someone very, very close to you."

"Oh... Oh?" Cana nodded and smiled at she saw Lucy look around, her eyes settling on the pink haired man child who was currently fighting with Gray. It was all going perfectly to plan... until it wasn't. 

Evidently, Gray had plans of his own. 

"Just admit you are in love with her, flame for brains!" He lunged forward, intending to hit Natsu with a right hook, but Natsu dodged it.

"What are you talking about, Ice Princess?" Natsu surged forward, but Gray blocked him easily with an ice wall.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Numbskull!"

Cana panicked, realizing that Gray was going to ruin her plan. She had picked next week for the two "lovebirds" to get together; she had only intended for her meddling to be a nudge forward, but it seemed Gray was going for all out war. 

"I'm talking about Lucy!" The guild went silent. "Now just confess your love for her now so we can get this over with and I can win that damn bet!"

Cana held her breath. "You... You bet on Natsu and I?"  Lucy was rigid. Natsu was too.

And then he burst out laughing, Lucy quickly following suit afterwards. The two of them were rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs. Everyone stared, mouths ajar at the two mages, who were wheezing for air.

"You bet on us! Really? I can't believe it!" Lucy gasped out.

Natsu was grinning wide. "You wanna tell them Luce?"

Lucy nodded, her smile sheepish. She held up her hand, pulling off a fingerless glove on her left hand, until she revealed a diamond, bright and sparkling. 

The gasp that rang through the hall was deafening. 

Natsu grinned again. "We've been together for 6 months now. We didn't tell you because we knew you would make a big deal out of it, and I guess we were right! I proposed to Lucy this afternoon where we first met. So she's more than my girlfriend, she's my fiance!"

Another loud gasp rung throughout the guild hall. Natsu took advantage of the momentary shock, and grabbed Lucy, bringing her in for a deep kiss. 

"So where's my prize money?" Everyone gave Natsu a very confused look. "Mira, look on the bet sheet. Did anyone bet that Lucy and I would get together on March 8?"

Mira grabbed the sheet, her eyes roving over the names and dates quickly, until she found the one labeled for March 8. She gasped. There was someone who bet on that date. Underneath the name, all it said was N.D. 

"Natsu! You rigged the bet?!?" 

"You are damn right I did! How did you think I was gonna pay for this massive ring?" He grinned at Lucy, who blushed brightly. 

Mira laughed softly, shaking her head. This was not what she intended, but she didn't mind. She got what she really wanted in the end.

Natsu's face stared into Lucy's proudly, before whipping his head around to stare at Gray with bemusement in his eyes. "So, who wants to bet on when Gray and Juvia are getting together?!?"

The roar in the guild hall was deafening as people clamored to get to a part of the bet. Gray went pale as Juvia melted into a puddle. Natsu, for his part, took his lovely fiance by the hand, as they walked out into the Magnolia night, smiling bright.


End file.
